Et Il le marquera comme son Égal
by Matsuyama
Summary: Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, le soir où ses parents sont morts ? Fic en drabbles !
1. Tome 1 (prologue)

Auteur : Matsuyama  
Disclamer : _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.  
Rating : T par sécurité

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. J'en posterai un tous les un ou deux jours, pour me laisser une marge.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
Que votre Bonté vous incite à laisser une trace de votre passage sur cette humble et modeste histoire !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 1 : La baguette d'If**

* * *

1.

Harry Potter était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Il vivait avec son oncle, Vernon Dursley, sa tante Pétunia et Dudley, son cousin, dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres.

Il allait à l'école avec son cousin. Il faisait ses devoirs. Il jouait parfois au ballon dans le petit parc du quartier. Il obéissait sagement à son oncle. Il lui arrivait de désherber les plates-bandes du jardin pour sa tante. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école, mais avait été invité à un goûter d'anniversaire, deux fois.

Il menait une vie de petit garçon normal, un peu solitaire et taciturne, mais vraiment très normal.

La seule chose extraordinaire qui s'était produite dans sa vie, c'était son arrivée chez les Dursley : ses parents, James et Lily Potter, avaient été tués dans un accident de la route. Harry, alors âgé d'à peine plus d'un an, avait été confié à ses plus proches parents, Pétunia étant la sœur de Lily.

Cela faisait donc dix ans qu'il habitait au 4, Privet Drive, dans le petit quartier de Little Whinging, et rien d'étrange ou de bizarre ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Jusqu'au jour où il eut onze ans.

* * *

_200 mots._


	2. (la lettre)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. J'en posterai un tous les un ou deux jours, pour me laisser une marge.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

2.

En se réveillant ce matin-là, dans la plus petite chambre du premier étage, Harry sut que quelque chose de spécial allait arriver. Ce jour-là, il avait onze ans.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, sa tante déposa une assiette de pancakes sous son nez en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle donna ensuite une tape sur le crâne de Dudley, et celui-ci lui tendit de mauvaise grâce un petit paquet emballé dans du papier vert brillant. Harry y découvrit un nouveau livre, sous le regard torve de son oncle qui lorgnait par-dessus son journal les cheveux éternellement en désordre de son neveu.

Harry remercia son cousin, fit une bise à sa tante et sourit à son oncle, qui détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur la rubrique sportive. Ensuite, le courrier arriva, et Harry alla le chercher.

La vision de la lettre de parchemin jauni le fit sourire.

De retour dans la cuisine, il demanda à Dudley s'il ne voulait pas installer la console de jeux dans le salon, qu'ils puissent y jouer ensemble. Son cousin s'exécuta, bien que traînant un peu des pieds.

Seul face à son oncle et sa tante, Harry déposa la lettre ouverte sur la table. Pétunia eut un hoquet de stupeur et Vernon blanchit brusquement. Lorsque leurs protestations indignées cessèrent, Harry fit remarquer que quelqu'un viendrait certainement s'enquérir de la situation si cette lettre restait ignorée. Sa tante s'inquiéta de ce que le voisinage en penserait, et son oncle abdiqua. Il accepta de conduire son neveu à Londres le lendemain pour acheter ses affaires pour Poudlard.

Satisfait, Harry le remercia et rejoignit enfin Dudley au salon, d'où le garçon lui criait que la console était prête, et ils jouèrent ensemble toute la matinée, sous le regard effaré et désemparé de Vernon et Pétunia.

* * *

_300 mots._


	3. (la baguette de houx)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

3.

Lorsqu'il attrapa la baguette, il ressentit aussitôt cette chaleur diffuse si particulière.

Le cœur était le bon, bien que le bois semblait hésitant.

Il l'agita négligemment et des étincelles rouges en jaillirent. Mr Ollivander affichait un air à la fois satisfait et intrigué.

– Étrange… vraiment étrange…

Mr Ollivander lui parla de l'autre baguette contenant une autre plume du même phénix.

– Oui, chuchota Harry, les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle baguette. En bois d'if…

Mr Ollivander resta silencieux un petit moment.

– En effet, dit-il. La baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Harry sourit.

* * *

_100 mots._


	4. (Poudlard)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

4.

Il avait refusé de serrer la main de Malefoy. Ronald Weasley avait décidé de devenir son ami. Et il faisait maintenant partie de la maison Gryffondor.

Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Harry contemplait le plafond enchanté avec ravissement, se sentant enfin chez lui. Comme s'il était de retour à la maison après une très longue absence. Peu importait le brouhaha des élèves autour de lui. Peu importait la présence d'Albus Dumbledore à quelques mètres de lui. Peu importaient les regards fiers ou suspicieux posés sur lui.

Il était de retour chez lui, et c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_100 mots._


	5. (Rogue)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

5.

– Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? dit le professeur d'un air glacé.

Harry garda sagement les yeux baissés. Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire remarquer davantage, aussi resta-t-il silencieux. Il ne répondit pas non plus à la question suivante.

Lorsque le cours de potions se termina enfin, il se demanda si Rogue s'était aperçu de son regard inquisiteur, qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il se demanda aussi si la mauvaise humeur du professeur était due à la douleur dans son bras gauche.

* * *

_100 mots._


	6. (le chien)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

6.

Jouer au Quidditch. Il allait jouer au Quidditch. C'était surprenant, mais pourquoi pas après tout. Harry aimait voler. Il aimait vraiment ça. Malefoy le regardait maintenant d'un air renfrogné et coléreux dès qu'ils se croisaient. Tant pis. Sa tentative de les provoquer en duel était assez pitoyable. Le piège avait été facile à éviter, et Malefoy était devenu plus furieux encore. Ce n'était pas important.

La découverte du chien, en revanche, l'avait beaucoup intéressé, et il était impatient de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Ce n'était pas urgent, cependant. Après tout, ce cher professeur Quirrell était resté très discret jusqu'à présent.

* * *

_100 mots._


	7. (le troll)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

7.

Hermione Granger s'approcha à pas prudents, les yeux écarquillés, secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

– Il... il est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

Harry ne répondit pas, fixant le corps immobile de la créature. L'extrémité de la baguette de houx brillait encore d'un éclat rougeâtre inquiétant.

– Non, répondit-il. Seulement inconscient.

Douloureusement inconscient. Sa nouvelle baguette était parfaite.

Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent dans les toilettes, ils trouvèrent le troll évanoui et la fillette cachée sous les lavabos. Elle raconta, confuse, le regard un peu flou, que le troll s'était cogné la tête dans le mur en essayant de l'attraper.

* * *

_100 mots._


	8. (la pierre)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.  
Le tome 2 est en cours, il en comporte pour l'instant 4.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

8.

Harry était perplexe. Rogue avait essayé de passer devant le chien, il l'avait compris en voyant sa blessure à la jambe.

Puis son balai avait été ensorcelé lors du match de Quidditch : quelqu'un – Weasley soutenait qu'il s'agissait de Rogue – avait tenté de le tuer en plein vol. Gryffondor avait quand même remporté la victoire, ce qui l'avait rendu étrangement heureux.

Et ensuite, peu après, Hagrid le garde-chasse avait parlé d'une « _affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel _».

Ce que gardait le chien à trois têtes n'était plus un mystère, mais Harry était perplexe : pourquoi Rogue essaierait-il de voler la Pierre Philosophale ?

* * *

_100 mots._


	9. (le miroir)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.  
Le tome 2 est en cours, il en comporte pour l'instant 4.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

9.

La cape d'invisibilité était une vraie merveille. Il n'en parla à personne, et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'expérimenter.

Il se perdit bêtement dans les couloirs pour échapper à Miss Teigne, mais la découverte du miroir compensa largement le temps perdu.

Ce qu'il y vit le laissa songeur.

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry contempla son reflet avec une certaine incrédulité. Il décida de laisser son interrogation de côté, n'ayant pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait l'image que lui renvoyait le tain argenté.

Il se demanda plutôt comment Dumbledore comptait utiliser le Miroir du Risèd pour protéger la Pierre.

* * *

_100 mots._


	10. (Voldemort)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.  
Le tome 2 est en cours, il en comporte pour l'instant 5.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

10.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire stupide. Un dragon, rien que ça !

Au lieu d'avertir un adulte compétent, Weasley avait appelé un de ses frères à leur secours, et il l'avait convaincu de l'aider à transporter la bête jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie.

En pleine nuit.

Granger avait essayé de les arrêter, Malefoy avait essayé de les dénoncer, et ils avaient été attrapés.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent tous les quatre en retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid les répartit en groupe et les fit traverser une petite partie de la forêt à la recherche d'une licorne blessée. Harry se serait volontiers moquer du pauvre Malefoy apeuré, s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face au cadavre de l'animal en question. Son sang scintillait au clair de lune comme de l'argent en fusion, et une silhouette humaine était penchée sur la blessure, s'y abreuvant. Malefoy hurla comme un dément et s'enfuit.

Harry aurait ricané sur l'état de son pantalon si la silhouette ne s'était pas ensuite tournée vers lui. La capuche empêchait de voir son visage, mais le sang argenté brillait autour de sa bouche. Harry eut une grimace écœurée, et leva sa baguette pour se défendre. L'homme s'avança, menaçant.

Un sort jaune fusa et le tueur de licornes se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Harry ne le vit pas se redresser : il s'enfuit rapidement entre les arbres, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il savait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore cachait la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard.

* * *

_250 mots._


	11. (la baguette d'if)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Fin du tome 1 ! Le tome 2 est en cours.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

11.

Les examens de fin d'années étaient passés. Granger était encore en train de pleurer à cause de Weasley. Dumbledore avait quitté le château pour une affaire au Ministère.

C'était le moment idéal.

La cape se révéla d'une aide précieuse pour s'éclipser en pleine journée. Il enchanta la flûte pour qu'elle joue toute seule, et le chien s'endormit. Sous la trappe, le Filet du Diable fut réduit à un tas de cendres. Il s'amusa à poursuivre la clé volante, bien qu'un Bombarda bien placé eût eu raison de la porte suivante. La partie d'échecs fut d'ailleurs réglée de cette façon. Le troll ne fut pas un réel adversaire, et l'énigme des potions aurait eu une utilité si les flammes avaient été dangereuses. Il ne resta plus que le Miroir et son image dérangeante.

Harry resta longtemps posté devant son reflet, intrigué, oubliant momentanément la Pierre et le voleur potentiel.

Ce fut la voix de Quirrell qui le sortit de sa contemplation. Harry se retourna, baguette en main. Le pauvre avait l'air stupéfait de le trouver là. Harry sourit.

– Écartez-vous, Potter, ordonna Quirrell.

Harry ne répondit pas et se tourna à nouveau vers le Miroir, réfléchissant. Dumbledore était un excentrique, il fallait juste penser à quelque chose de fou ou d'impossible.

Quirrell s'approcha en lui ordonnant à nouveau de s'écarter, et cette fois, Harry fit obligeamment un pas sur le côté. Il laissa l'homme devant le Miroir, s'interrogeant en s'énervant sur le moyen d'obtenir la Pierre. Harry l'écouta sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix résonne dans la salle. Quirrell se retourna, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

Un sort rouge fendit les airs, et les hurlements du professeur retentirent. Longtemps. Jusqu'au silence complet.

Harry abaissa lentement la baguette de houx, puis avança jusqu'au corps inerte. Il se pencha et fouilla dans la robe jusqu'à en extirper un long et fin bout de bois d'un noir d'encre.

Un flot d'étincelles d'un vert brillant jaillit de la baguette d'if lorsqu'elle reconnut sa jumelle.

Harry la glissa dans sa poche, à côté de la Pierre Philosophale. Il quitta tranquillement les couloirs souterrains et rejoignit ses camarades aussi discrètement qu'il les avait quittés.

Le soir venu, au moment du banquet de fin d'année, il remarqua les mines soucieuses de Dumbledore et des professeurs, en particuliers celle de Rogue. Il évita leurs regards et se contenta d'applaudir poliment lorsque Serpentard remporta la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

* * *

_400 mots._


	12. Tome 2 (Dobby)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 2 : Le journal**

* * *

12.

Le jour de son douzième anniversaire, Harry aida sa tante à préparer un magnifique gâteau pour les invités de l'oncle Vernon.

D'un accord tacite, les Dursley avaient convenu de faire comme si Harry était réellement un simple élève dans un pensionnat écossais. Aucune trace de magie n'avait, après tout, jamais perturbé leur quotidien, et ils convinrent d'oublier cette particularité de leur neveu. Tant qu'il continuait à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement normalement, et l'oncle Vernon parvint à conclure un contrat important pour son travail. Harry eut droit à une autre part de gâteau et à son cadeau lorsque les invités furent partis, puis il rejoignit sa chambre.

Il ne montra pas sa surprise en découvrant l'elfe de maison assis sur son lit.

La petite créature s'excusa mille fois pour le dérangement et le supplia de ne pas retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée. Harry parvint à la faire parler d'un complot, mais n'obtint aucune autre information à ce sujet, pas plus qu'il ne découvrit l'identité de ses maîtres.

Lorsqu'elle disparut après un dernier avertissement, Harry se maudit : à quoi servait d'avoir une deuxième baguette à sa disposition s'il ne pensait même pas à s'en servir ?

* * *

_200 mots._


	13. (le Terrier)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 2 : Le journal**

* * *

13.

Ronald l'avait invité à passer le reste de l'été au Terrier, la maison de la famille Weasley. Et Harry avait accepté. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi maintenant qu'il se trouvait au milieu du jardin, entouré de gnomes braillards. Sa seule consolation fut d'avoir pu rencontrer les jumeaux, avec qui il s'entendit bien. Il avait aussi pu s'amuser à observer la fille rougir chaque fois qu'il la regardait. C'était stupide, mais distrayant.

Et puis Arthur était un homme intéressant. Et proche de Dumbledore, aussi.

Et il s'était découvert une véritable affection pour les gâteaux faits maison de Molly Weasley.

Surprenant.

* * *

_200 mots._


	14. (Malefoy)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 2 : Le journal**

* * *

14.

Il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy fricotait avec la magie noire, mais Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être si redoutablement peu discret. Affligeant.

En venir aux mains, avec Arthur Weasley, qui plus est dans une boutique bondée du Chemin de Traverse en pleine journée, ce n'était vraiment pas très intelligent.

Harry avait observé la bagarre d'un œil blasé pendant que le futur professeur de Défense s'assurait d'être présent sur tous les clichés des photographes. Le seul avantage qu'il trouva à cette scène, après coup, c'était que la gamine Ginny l'avait laissé tranquille pour le reste des vacances.

* * *

_100 mots._


	15. (le saule cogneur)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 2 : Le journal**

* * *

15.

Tombé tête la première dans l'herbe humide, Harry se releva difficilement, les jambes toutes tremblantes.

Il avait su que ça finirait mal à l'instant où Ron avait suggéré l'idée, quelques heures auparavant à King's Cross. Il l'imita pour rassembler leurs affaires éparpillées (à la main, c'était réellement fatiguant de se restreindre pour ne pas attirer l'attention) et les ramener vers le château.

Ce faisant, il jeta un regard noir à l'immense saule qui avait fracassé la voiture volante d'Arthur Weasley. Cet arbre était relativement récent, il en était persuadé. L'intérêt d'un saule cogneur dans le parc d'une école lui échappait ; une idée de Dumbledore, très probablement.

Une chose, en tout cas, était certaine : s'il parvenait à mettre la main sur cet elfe, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... !

* * *

_130 mots._


	16. Instant (les lutins)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 2 : Le journal**

* * *

Instant manqué  
_(ce qui aurait dû être un drabble mais n'était pas assez intéressant pour trouver 100 malheureux mots à écrire dessus)_

Harry s'était très vite fait une opinion de leur nouveau professeur de Défense, Gilderoy Lockhart, dès qu'il l'avait rencontré chez Fleury et Bott, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il n'avait donc pas vraiment été étonné de la pagaille provoquée lors de son premier cours.

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait remarqué que les lutins avaient soigneusement évité de l'approcher de trop près...

* * *

_61 mots._


	17. (Sang-de-Bourbe)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 2 : Le journal**

* * *

16.

Weasley n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer son sort – qui aurait raté de toute façon, à cause de sa baguette cassée. Harry avait été plus rapide, et Malefoy se retrouvait maintenant assis dans l'herbe, le nez en sang. Hermione avait eu un cri de stupeur.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle s'était accrochée à lui depuis l'incident avec le troll.

Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il l'avait laissée faire.

Et il ne comprenait pas davantage pourquoi il avait frappé Malefoy après qu'il ait appelé la fillette « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la rage battait à ses tempes et, dans la poche de son pantalon, la magie pulsait à travers sa baguette, et il devait faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas jeter son sort préféré sur cette sale petite fouine.

* * *

_140 mots._


	18. (le Basilik)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

17.

Ce fût alors qu'il regagnait la Tour de Gryffondor, après le dîner, que Harry l'entendit. Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, et Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent, intrigués.

– Harry ? demanda la fillette. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Weasley répliqua que de toute façon, elle était la seule élève assez bizarre pour lire l'Histoire de Poudlard en entier. Plusieurs fois. Hermione grinça des dents et lui lança un regard noir. Le rouquin n'appréciait pas leur camarade, la trouvant agaçante, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry acceptait qu'elle les accompagne partout.

Harry n'écouta leur dispute que d'une oreille distraite. Il se força à interrompre Ron quand il fut sur le point de lancer un commentaire particulièrement désagréable, et qui aurait à coup sûr fait pleurer la fillette. Le garçon se tut, intimidé, et Hermione eut un regard reconnaissant. Puis il se remit en route et ils le suivirent en silence jusqu'à la Tour.

Harry réfléchissait. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et furieux.

Son amie était là, vivante et affamée. Il la rejoindrait.

Et il retrouverait celui qui avait osé la réveiller... !

* * *

_180 mots._


	19. (l'avertissement)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

18.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas Hallowe'en.

Hermione était encore allée se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer tranquillement. Londubat l'avait suivie (entre mal-aimés, il pourrait sûrement la consoler). Harry était donc fâché après Weasley, et celui-ci était allé se cacher auprès de ses frères. Quand il quitta la fête, sa mauvaise humeur était palpable et personne ne chercha à l'arrêter.

Il déambula dans le château, rencontrant quelques fantômes qui s'écartèrent prudemment de son passage.

Et il les vit.

La flaque d'eau, d'abord. Puis Miss Teigne. Et l'inscription.

Sa fureur augmenta, et cette fois, rien ne l'empêcha de descendre dans la Chambre.

* * *

_100 mots._


	20. (la Chambre des Secrets)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

19.

Mimi Geignarde ne fut pas enchantée de le voir débarquer brutalement dans ses toilettes. Les toilettes des filles, en plus. Elle pleurnicha comme elle le faisait tout le temps, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom.

Harry ne voulait pas s'occuper d'elle, mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il s'immobilisa. Le fantôme de la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à lui, se plaignant et se lamentant sans cesse. Harry crut la reconnaître, mais, incapable de se souvenir, il chassa cette pensée et se positionna devant le lavabo.

Le sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche n'avait rien d'humain.

Il sauta dans l'ouverture, traversa le long sous-terrain et arriva devant l'entrée. Il utilisa à nouveau le Fourchelang pour ouvrir la porte, et courut jusqu'à la statue.

Harry voulut siffler à nouveau, mais se rendit compte qu'il se savait pas quoi dire.

Il resta planté sur le sol humide, devant le visage de Serpentard dont la bouche était fermée. Ce n'était pas normal et il serra les poings, en colère contre lui-même.

Et puis elle arriva.

* * *

_175 mots._


	21. (l'Autre)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

20.

Le serpent était immense. Elle glissa gracieusement jusqu'à lui, sifflant sa faim et son mécontentement.

Harry sortit la baguette d'if et l'agita d'un geste nonchalant. Un éléphant apparut, terrorisé, et elle ne prit qu'une seconde de réflexion avant de se jeter dessus.

Quand elle fut repue, elle se tourna vers lui avec plus de considération qu'elle n'en avait habituellement pour les rats qui peuplaient les canalisations du château.

– _Bonsoir, Adishesha,_ siffla-t-il, évitant soigneusement les yeux mortels.

Elle ne répondit pas à son salut, l'évaluant d'un regard pensif, sa langue fendue humant l'air autour de lui.

– _Tu n'es pas seul,_ fit-elle de ce son si caractéristique. _Comment peux-tu ne pas être seul ?_

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Il avait déjà compris.

* * *

_126 mots._


	22. (le cognard)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

21.

Harry avait l'impression d'être continuellement en colère.

À cause de Malefoy, qui ne cessait de les provoquer depuis la découverte de l'inscription sur le mur. À cause de l'Héritier de Serpentard, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. À cause de Weasley, qui ne ratait pas une occasion d'être mesquin avec Hermione. À cause du Basilik qui se promenait librement dans le château et ne voulait entièrement lui obéir.

À cause de ce stupide professeur Lockhart qui le harcelait depuis le début de l'année, et qui pointait à présent sa baguette vers lui.

Harry était bien trop sonné par sa chute pour réaliser ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Le Cognard ensorcelé ne l'avait pas raté. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que les os de son bras avaient disparu. Hermione poussa des cris outrés, Lockhart ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde, et Harry fut conduit à l'infirmerie.

Au moins, Gryffondor avait gagné le match de Quidditch.

Si seulement cela avait pu atténuer la colère.

* * *

_170 mots._


	23. (Crivey)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

22.

Ce fut le maudit elfe qui fit les frais de sa hargne. Entouré d'un sort de silence, ignorant la douleur dans son bras dont les os étaient en train de repousser, Harry enserrait le cou de la petite créature et parvint à lui faire avouer le nom de son maître. Elle avoua dans la foulée avoir bloqué le passage de King's Cross et enchanté le Cognard, mais il s'en doutait déjà.

Il relâcha l'elfe, qui disparut aussitôt, quand quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie. Harry leva le sort de silence et fit semblant de dormir, écoutant attentivement les adultes discuter du sort du pauvre Crivey. Harry tourna la tête juste assez pour voir l'appareil photo à moitié fondu que le garçon tenait entre ses mains rigides. Il eut un sourire en coin, prévoyant sa prochaine discussion avec cette petite fouine de Malefoy. Et Ginny Weasley.

* * *

_143 mots._


	24. Instant (la menace)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

Instant manqué

Malefoy s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie après sa discussion avec Harry. C'était une petite vengeance, et Harry avait pris soin de s'assurer que le garçon envoie rapidement une lettre à son père pour tout lui raconter. Ce cher Lucius aurait sans doute du mal à dormir durant les prochains mois...

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la benjamine Weasley avant que le Basilik fasse deux autres victimes.

* * *

_67 mots._


	25. (le club de duel)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

23.

L'attaque de Crivey provoqua une telle panique que Lockhart créa un club de duel. Harry regarda l'affiche d'un air consterné. Comme si un vulgaire sort de désarmement pouvait être efficace contre le monstre de Serpentard. Vraiment.

Lorsque Lockhart lui demanda de servir d'exemple, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir blasé, parfaitement audible par tous. Mais ensuite, Rogue obligea Malefoy à être son adversaire, et Harry réprima un sourire en voyant le visage du garçon blêmir d'appréhension.

Le duel fut simpliste, et Harry dût rester concentré pour se rappeler des sorts qu'il était censé connaître. Puis la petite fouine lui fit une surprise. Un conseil de Rogue, à n'en pas douter.

La petite vipère rampa sur l'estrade, contrariée et apeurée, et Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister.

– _Par ici, ma jolie,_ siffla-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Il avait conscience d'avoir choqué toute l'assistance. Tout le monde le prenait à présent pour l'Héritier de Serpentard, et le peu de relation qu'il avait déjà avec ses camarades fut réduit à néant. Mais il s'en fichait, car c'était drôle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les corps pétrifiés du Poufsouffle et du fantôme de Gryffondor.

Et il regretta amèrement d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui.

* * *

_200 mots._


	26. (le journal)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

24.

La petite Weasley était restée introuvable pendant un certain temps. À croire qu'elle l'évitait exprès. Harry avait contenu sa mauvaise humeur tant bien que mal, au risque de paraître encore plus suspect.

Et puis un soir, en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il l'avait vue. Sur un canapé, en train de rire avec son plus jeune frère. Quand il s'était approché, elle avait eu un sourire timide et baissé les yeux. Il l'avait saluée et avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée depuis un moment.

Elle avait répondu qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps, mais qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux à présent. Ron avait plaisanté en voulant faire une quelconque blague.

Harry afficha une mine préoccupée, puis attrapa le bras de la fillette pour la traîner à sa suite, sans s'occuper des protestations du frangin Weasley.

Il l'entraîna à l'écart des autres élèves puis agita négligemment la baguette de houx pour jeter un sort de silence. Ginny l'avait suivi et regardé faire sans rien dire, se tordant les mains avec inquiétude.

– Où est-il ? attaqua Harry dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

– De quoi tu parles ? contra la petite rouquine, clairement nerveuse.

– Je sais tout. Pourquoi tu ne te _sentais pas bien_ depuis le début de l'année. Où est le journal ?

– Je m'en suis débarrassée, informa-t-elle sans plus chercher à nier. Ce matin, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry serra les poings, espérant que la présence du fantôme dissuaderait d'éventuels visiteurs d'aller fouiller dans les cabines. Laissant la petite Weasley plantée dans la salle commune, il courut jusqu'au deuxième étage.

* * *

_270 mots._


	27. (Parfait Percy)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

25.

– Potter ! cria Percy Weasley quand il le croisa dans un couloir.

Harry dérapa et s'arrêta devant le préfet de Gryffondor juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. À bout de souffle, il s'efforça de prendre une mine innocente.

– Il est interdit de courir aussi vite dans les couloirs, gronda le garçon. Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça ?

– Je... euh, je...

– Peu importe, coupa sèchement Weasley numéro trois. Le directeur souhaite te voir dans son bureau. Suis-moi !

Harry resta stupéfait pendant plusieurs secondes, ne croyant pas sa malchance, avant qu'il ne soit forcé d'avancer par le parfait préfet.

* * *

_100 mots._


	28. (Fumseck)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

26.

Weasley numéro trois l'escorta jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Après qu'il ait donné le mot de passe en chuchotant, il poussa Harry vers l'escalier, donnant quelques consignes sur la politesse. Harry attendit que l'entrée se referme pour agripper la baguette d'if et la cacher dans la jambe de son pantalon, coincée dans la chaussette. Puis il sauta sur une marche de l'escalier et se laissa porter jusqu'à une deuxième porte. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, et frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer.

Le bureau était vide. Il souffla d'agacement et s'avança, détaillant la pièce d'un regard curieux. Il avisa le Choixpeau, posé sur une étagère. L'artefact s'agita en le voyant, mais il résista à l'envie de le coiffer de nouveau. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à discuter, même si le vieux chapeau avait été amusant, le jour de la Répartition. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'oiseau.

Le phénix, miteux et déplumé, n'avait émis aucun depuis son arrivée. Harry fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction. Son regard rougeâtre le fixait avec une intensité troublante.

Puis il prit feu.

* * *

_190 mots._


	29. (Dumbledore)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

27.

Harry jura de manière assez grossière quand l'oiseau s'enflamma soudainement, pile poil au moment où Albus Dumbledore entrait par une autre porte.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de flottement, le regard bleu du vieil homme alternant entre le garçon, une main plaquée sur la bouche, et le tas de cendres qui retombaient mollement sur le plateau du perchoir, alors que l'écho de l'injure semblait résonner dans la pièce comme pour les narguer.

Rouge de gêne, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et s'efforça d'afficher une mine contrite. Le directeur resta silencieux encore un moment avant de se rapprocher du perchoir.

– Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Fumseck, sourit-il d'un ton léger.

Harry ne répondit pas.

– Il n'avait pas bonne mine, ces jours-ci, continua-t-il en caressant l'oisillon qui s'agitait dans les cendres. C'est dommage que vous l'ayez vu au moment de sa combustion. Le reste du temps, il a un magnifique plumage, rouge et doré.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, le visage plus sérieux.

– On m'a averti des rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet, Monsieur Potter.

Sur l'invitation du directeur, ils s'installèrent de chaque côté du bureau en bois massif.

– Voudriez-vous m'en parler ?

Harry évita le regard bleu qui le scrutait, et songea à une réponse appropriée.

– Le fait que je sois Fourchelang a effrayé les autres élèves. C'est un don rare, mais nous sommes manifestement deux dans ce château à le posséder. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les agressions, Monsieur.

– Je suis bien persuadé que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher à ce sujet, Monsieur Potter, affirma tranquillement Dumbledore.

Harry eut une seconde de stupeur, soudainement angoissé. Savait-il... ?

– Je me demandais plutôt comment vous viviez la situation. Ce n'est pas agréable d'être mis à l'écart du groupe...

Harry le détrompa, arguant que son amie Hermione le croyait innocent et que cela lui suffisait. Il se rendit compte à la fin de sa phrase qu'il avait oublié de parler de Weasley, son meilleur ami aux yeux de tous, mais le directeur ne releva pas.

– Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien d'autre à me dire ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

Harry était sûr.

Dumbledore le laissa donc quitter le bureau, dans un silence qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Pour une raison ou une autre, il était bien convaincu que le directeur ne le croyait pas.

* * *

_390 mots._


	30. (frustration)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

28.

Mimi Geignarde fut très contrariée de voir Harry débarquer à nouveau dans ses toilettes. Il scanna le carrelage humide des yeux, fouilla chaque cabine, derrière les réservoirs d'eau, jusque dans les cabinets. Il fouilla chaque recoin des toilettes.

Le journal n'était nulle part.

Il sortit sa baguette avec hargne, insonorisa la pièce, et se mit à hurler.

Mimi se réfugia derrière un lavabo et le regarda cogner dans les portes battantes des cabines avec des yeux ronds.

Lorsqu'il eut évacué sa colère et sa frustration, Harry rajusta son uniforme, remit l'une des portes sur ses gonds, et leva le sort de silence.

Le voyant calmé, Mimi s'aventura hors de la tuyauterie, le jaugeant d'un regard méfiant.

Harry lui sourit.

– Est-ce que Ginny Weasley est venue récupérer ce qu'elle a laissé ici ce matin ?

Le fantôme hocha la tête sans émettre le moindre son.

– Merci.

Il quitta les toilettes, laissant Mimi stupéfaite et silencieuse jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

_155 mots._


	31. (la Saint Valentin)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

29.

Impossible de remettre la main sur la gamine Weasley. Il était clair cette fois qu'elle l'évitait volontairement. Harry ne la rechercha pas activement. Il savait qu'elle avait le journal en sa possession, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus. Alors il alla en cours, comme d'habitude.

Hermione prenait confiance en elle et répondait aux piques de Weasley avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Ils continuaient à se disputer souvent, mais Weasley semblait avoir compris quand s'arrêter : il ne voulait apparemment plus se mettre Harry à dos, et Harry jugea qu'il avait bien raison. Il fit un commentaire sur sa petite sœur qui ne se sentait à nouveau pas très bien, mais personne n'y répondit et il n'en parla plus.

Malefoy les laissait tranquille. Il était même extraordinaire discret. Une recommandation de son père, à n'en pas douter. Harry en était amusé, et faisait parfois exprès de croiser le garçon dans les couloirs, juste pour le voir pâlir de peur et s'esquiver.

Comme le club de duel ne donnait pas vraiment de résultats, Lockhart eut une autre idée pour distraire les étudiants : une fête de Saint Valentin affreusement rose.

Harry fut laissé tranquille, car peu d'élèves osaient l'approcher depuis l'incident avec le serpent. Heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs.

* * *

_212 mots._


	32. (l'attaque d'Hermione)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

30.

Ce fut lors du dernier match de Quidditch de la saison que Harry décida qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à la fille Weasley. L'attaque d'Hermione avait définitivement déclenché les hostilités. Bizarrement, le fait que Hagrid soit accusé et emprisonné l'énervait aussi : il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore en personne pour _savoir_ que le demi-géant n'avait rien à voir avec l'Héritier de Serpentard. C'en était carrément vexant.

Le moment opportun se présenta quand un nouveau message sur le mur annonça l'enlèvement d'un élève.

Couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, il retourna dans la Chambre, et attendit.

Le Basilik était dans les environs, il l'entendait pester contre un miroir, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et puis, _il_ arriva.

* * *

_116 mots._


	33. (Tom Jedusor)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

31.

Une fillette de onze ans relativement menue aurait dû avoir un pas léger. Le son traînant, lourd et empoté, qui parvenait à Harry lui indiquait que la gamine n'était pas dans son état normal. Quand il la vit entrer dans la Chambre, l'expression hagarde, le regard vide, tenant fermement le journal entre ses mains, il comprit que le moment était venu.

Il resta caché jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive devant la statue et s'écroule à terre. Le journal tomba ouvert, dévoilant ses pages d'un blanc immaculé – malgré des mois de conversation avec la fille et un séjour d'une journée dans la cuvette des toilettes. Harry eut un sourire en coin en y pensant.

Puis la silhouette de Tom Jedusor émergea du cahier noir. Il observa son corps, incroyablement consistant, puis jeta un regard méprisant sur la fillette évanouie. Il ramassa la baguette de Ginny et exécuta quelques sorts, comme pour s'entraîner.

Un éclair rouge la lui expulsa des mains.

– Tu auras plus de chance avec celle-ci, nargua Harry en faisant tourner la baguette d'if entre ses doigts.

Jedusor, remis de sa surprise, regarda avec intérêt la Cape d'Invisibilité glisser à terre, puis reporta son attention sur le garçon.

– Harry Potter, fit-il, amusé.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il se lança dans un monologue récapitulant tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le Survivant grâce à la fillette. Harry le laissa faire sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas de baguette pour l'attaquer de toute façon. Jedusor en vint à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'interrogea sur la façon dont Harry avait réussi à le vaincre ce jour-là. Il se tut ensuite, attendant une réponse.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Lord Voldemort a été vaincu, ce soir-là ?

Tom ne dit rien, le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

– Tu serais donc au courant… fit-il au bout d'un moment.

– Évidemment, railla Harry. Difficile de ne pas comprendre quand tu es juste sous mes yeux…

Énervé, Jedusor serra les poings. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que Harry en sache autant. Mais il ignorait le plus important, et Harry se permit un sourire en coin en y songeant.

– Tu comprends sûrement que je ne peux pas te laisser tuer la fille, ni te promener librement dans le château.

Le souvenir éclata de rire.

– Et qu'espères-tu faire contre moi ?

D'un geste brusque, la baguette de Ginny se retrouva à nouveau dans sa main.

– Je suis l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Un sang noble et pur coule dans mes veines. Ce soir, Lord Voldemort renaîtra et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher !

Il se tourna vers la statue du fondateur et siffla pour l'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le Basilik. Puis il lança un regard triomphant vers Harry et ordonna en Fourchelangue :

– _Tue-le !_

À sa grande surprise, le serpent les fixa, ses yeux jaunes alternant entre Harry et Jedusor, avant de ramper un peu plus loin.

– _Deux au lieu d'un. Pas possible. Stupides humains inconscients..._ ronchonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Jedusor resta ahuri quelques secondes, sans comprendre, et Harry en profita. Il traça un signe dans les airs, abaissant et tournant la baguette d'if d'un geste souple et assuré, prononçant l'incantation à voix basse.

– C'est le symbole de Grindelwald, remarqua le jeune homme, la baguette de Ginny pointée sur le garçon. Quel est ce sort ?

– Pas tout-à-fait. J'ai inventé ce rituel et j'avais besoin d'un mouvement approprié. Disons qu'il est juste là pour l'esthétique.

– Qu'as-tu fait ?

Harry sourit :

– Tu ne devrais pas tarder à t'en rendre compte...

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, la baguette de Ginny tomba à terre, s'échappant de la main de Jedusor comme son corps perdait en consistance. Le souvenir eut une expression horrifiée, puis une lueur blanche les entoura tous les deux.

Aux hurlements de rage de Tom se mêlèrent les cris de souffrance de Harry.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, Jedusor avait disparu. Tombé à genoux, Harry haletait de douleur, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le corps de Ginny remuer faiblement, et d'entendre le glissement lent du Basilik se rapprocher d'eux. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_688 mots._


	34. (question de point de vue)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

31.5

« _Sssian Kissoh_ »

Ce fut sur ces sifflements inquiétants que Ginny reprit conscience. Les cris qui suivirent la paralysèrent d'effroi, mais ce qui la paniqua complètement, ce fut de reconnaître la voix de Harry en train de hurler. Lorsque le silence revint peu à peu, elle essaya de se redresser, mais ce fut difficile. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des paroles pernicieuses de Tom Jedusor, à qui elle avait cru pouvoir faire confiance, et la perte totale du contrôle de son corps. Ça avait été effroyable de se sentir vulnérable à ce point. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Harry s'évanouir, et elle termina de se redresser, regardant autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Son souffle s'accéléra d'angoisse à l'idée de croiser le Basilik.

Les sifflements au-dessus de sa tête l'incitèrent à se déplacer. Roulant sur elle-même, elle sentit le souffle du serpent quand il plongea ses crocs vers elle, trouant le journal à la place.

Elle hurla de frayeur et se releva aussi vite qu'elle put. Le corps du serpent s'enroula sur lui-même et elle courut pour s'échapper. Se précipitant sur Harry, elle essaya de le soulever pour l'emmener avec elle, mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Quand le Basilik se redressa, dardant ses yeux jaunes sur eux, elle tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, persuadée qu'ils allaient mourir.

Mais le serpent resta immobile, malgré ses sifflements furieux. Elle risqua un œil vers lui et découvrit le nuage noir qui entourait sa tête, cachant le regard mortel.

Entouré du plumage chatoyant de son phénix, Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant eux, sa baguette magique pointée vers la créature.

Ginny éclata en sanglots.

...

« _Calligo animas !_ »

Le Basilik se tourna vers les trois humains quand elle entendit l'incantation étrange. Curieuse idée de prononcer un sort en Fourchelang. Elle observa sans bouger le premier, le plus vieux, disparaître et les deux morceaux devinrent un seul. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un coup de langue pour sentir la magie s'associer, fusionner, se réparer. C'était douloureux, à en croire les hurlements du plus jeune.

Il ne resta plus que deux humains, et le petit objet empli de magie noire. Elle s'approcha, et d'un coup de croc bien placé, mis un terme aux effluves nauséabondes du carnet.

Et puis, brusquement, elle fut aveugle, et des chaînes invisibles la retenait. Elle siffla de fureur, cherchant à mordre mais sans trouver son attaquant. Malgré son énervement, elle finit par se rouler en boule, aux aguets, et ne bougea plus.

* * *

_418 mots._


	35. (l'infirmerie)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

32.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur dans son crâne les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Harry fit une grimace explicite et remua un peu. Il était dans un lit, probablement à l'infirmerie. La luminosité de la pièce diminua, et il put rouvrir les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Dumbledore était debout près du lit.

Harry plissa les yeux pour le voir un peu plus nettement, et il fut étonné de sentir ses lunettes se poser sur son nez.

– C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? fit le Directeur d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

– J'ai connu mieux. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

– Cela fait deux jours complets.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

– Deux jours ? Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Et le Basilik ?

Dumbledore expliqua qu'il était arrivé dans la Chambre grâce à son phénix, au moment où Harry était déjà inconscient. Il avait aveuglé le serpent à l'aide d'un sort qui maintenait un nuage noir autour de sa tête. L'animal était présentement dans le parc, sous la surveillance du garde-chasse et contraint par de puissantes barrières. Il n'y avait donc plus de dangers. Harry fut heureux d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas blessé, et que le directeur espérait son aide pour communiquer avec elle. Un Basilik était peut-être effrayant, mais c'était une créature mythique et trop rare pour qu'on la tue simplement.

– Et Hermione ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Est-elle réveillée maintenant ?

Oui, toutes les victimes pétrifiées avaient été guéries à l'aide du filtre de mandragores préparé par les professeurs Chourave et Rogue. Harry fut rassuré, mais remarqua le regard pénétrant du vieux sorcier. Il se souvint alors :

– Et Weasley ? Je veux dire, Ginny Weasley, comment va-t-elle ?

La fillette était hors de danger également, bien que très traumatisée par les événements. Harry pensa avoir fait le tour des questions importantes, aussi attendit-il celles du directeur.

– Miss Weasley m'a raconté une étrange histoire, commença-t-il.

Il déposa le journal de Jedusor sur son lit. Un énorme trou noir le perçait de part en part. Harry resta stupéfait. Que s'était-il passé après qu'il se soit évanoui ? Dumbledore répondit à ses questions sans qu'il ait besoin de les poser, et il apprit ainsi que le Basilik avait essayé de mangé Ginny. Celle-ci, réveillée, avait roulé sur le côté pour s'échapper et les crochets du serpent avait détruit le journal.

Harry eut un cri de joie intérieur. C'était l'explication parfaite. Quand il eut fini, Dumbledore ne pouvait que le croire, et c'est ce qu'il sembla faire. Il sortit ensuite pour le laisser se reposer.

Harry contempla le journal, devenu inutile, qui était resté sur son lit. Il eut un sourire mauvais : il savait exactement quoi en faire.

* * *

_440 mots._


	36. Instant (V)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

Instant manqué

_Lucius,_

_Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres donne une mission à l'un de ses mangemorts, il entend qu'elle soit menée à bien jusqu'à son terme._

_Je t'avais confié ce journal, te demandant de le garder à l'abri. Tu peux aisément imaginer ma colère en le découvrant entre les mains d'une élève de Poudlard. Vois dans quel état il m'est revenu._

_Tu me déçois beaucoup, Lucius. Considère-toi mis à l'épreuve. À la moindre raison de me plaindre de toi, c'est ton fils, en ma compagnie à Poudlard, qui en paiera le prix._

_V._

* * *

_91 mots._


	37. (la punition de Lockhart)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

33.

Hermione avait été choquée de l'histoire, et donc, Harry ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'elle soit accrochée à lui comme son ombre. Pour une raison inexplicable, la fille Weasley avait aussi décidé de les coller. Elle était toujours relativement timide et rougissait beaucoup, mais elle lançait parfois à Hermione des regards méfiants. La jeune fille l'avait remarqué et semblait déterminée à l'ignorer, se comportant parfois comme si elle n'était pas là, au grand agacement de Ginny.

Harry n'avait pas bien compris comment il avait pu se retrouver la cible des attentions des deux filles, mais il savait que l'année à venir ne serait pas de tout repos.

Une conséquence de cette horrible Saint Valentin, à n'en pas douter. Lockhart paierait pour ça. Ça ne servirait à rien, mais ça le défoulerait.

* * *

_133 mots._

Fin du tome 2 !


	38. Tome 3 (quelques hiboux)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant deux jours, je n'avais plus de drabble d'avance. Vous en aurez deux aujourd'hui pour compenser !**

tompotter12 : Merci d'avoir lu et commenté ! Pour le Basilik : un peu de patience ! Je viens à peine d'en parler, laisse le temps à l'histoire de se dérouler ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

**Tome 3 : Le serviteur**

* * *

34.

La vieille femme agitait le cadavre du lapin juste sous son nez, hurlant des insanités contre lui. Harry grimaça et voulut s'échapper, mais la poigne de la vieille était étrangement très forte. Les yeux vides et injectés de sang du lapin le fixaient, accusateurs.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Il comprit qu'il avait crié dans son sommeil quand sa tante vint frapper à la porte en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry se leva et descendit aider Pétunia à la cuisine.

Le calme de l'été à Privet Drive avait été troublé par quelques hiboux. Ginny annonçait son voyage en Égypte et Hermione était dans le sud du pays avec ses parents. Harry demanda à son oncle et sa tante s'il pouvait inviter une amie pour son anniversaire, insistant sur le fait que les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes – un métier très normal en plus d'être honorable. Pétunia hésita, Vernon grogna, et Dudley demanda si ladite amie savait jouer sur une console (Dudley semblait apprécier les filles qui jouaient aux jeux vidéos). Harry mit son cousin de son côté quand il lui fit savoir qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, et Dudley fut très impatient de rencontrer l'amie de Harry.

Pétunia et Vernon donnèrent leur autorisation.

* * *

_210 mots._


	39. (le cas du Basilik)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

tompotter12 : Et voilà ! :) J'espère que ça répondra à ta question. Il y a des chances pour que les moments clés de l'histoire soient plus longs. Je sais que la longueur peut être frustrante, mais c'est tout l'exercice du drabble ! ;) J'essaierai de donner plus d'infos au fur et à mesure. Merci !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

35.

Dès la première semaine des vacances, le directeur Dumbledore avait rendu visite à Harry. Il avait rencontré son oncle et sa tante, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion un ensemble moldu très chic bien que légèrement dépassé, et leur avait expliqué que Harry était un élève brillant, et qu'il allait suivre quelques cours avancés pendant l'été. Les Dursley, pas dupes, n'avaient rien répliqué.

Dumbledore avait ramené Harry à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminette, et ils s'étaient occupé du cas du Basilik. Hagrid admirait la magnifique créature et s'en était très bien occupé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Grâce à une astuce du directeur, le serpent pouvait se déplacer où bon lui semblait : le sort maintenu autour de sa tête faisait apparaître un nuage noir devant ses yeux dès que son regard risquait de croiser celui d'une potentielle victime. Elle n'avait pas été très contente au début, mais sous les encouragements de Harry, elle s'était assez vite habituée et déambulait à présent dans la Forêt Interdite. Un autre sort l'empêchait de s'approcher trop près du château.

Il avait fallu trois semaines pour que le Basilik accepte son nouveau milieu de vie.

La semaine suivante, Hermione serait à Privet Drive. Et la tante Marge aussi.

* * *

_203 mots._


	40. (la visite de Marge (et d'Hermione))

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

36.

La dernière semaine de juillet fut à la fois la pire et la plus belle de sa vie. La pire, car Harry détestait la sœur de Vernon, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. La plus belle, car Hermione était là.

Marge dormait dans la quatrième chambre de l'étage que Harry avait dû rendre impeccable la veille de son arrivée. Mais Hermione avait hérité du gros matelas gonflable de Dudley et dormait dans la chambre de Harry, sous la fenêtre.

Marge passait son temps à critiquer le garçon, revenant sans cesse sur cette histoire d'accident de voiture, insistant sur la mésentente qui régnait entre Pétunia et Lily avant la mort de cette dernière, croyant sans doute mettre la blonde de son côté en disant à quel point le garçon était un poids pour cette famille honorable. Mais Hermione avait fait bonne impression sur les deux femmes, polie et attentive à ses manières, et même Vernon avait complimenté la jeune fille sur sa bonne éducation. Elle profitait de chaque occasion pour dire à quel point Harry était bon élève, l'aidait dans son travail et était apprécié par tout le monde à l'école, ce qui clouait momentanément le bec de Marge. Ensuite, le soir dans leur chambre, Harry complimentait la jeune fille sur l'aplomb qu'elle gardait pour mentir et Hermione rougissait en détournant les yeux.

La présence d'Hermione compensait celle de Marge, mais la présence de Marge gâchait celle d'Hermione.

Au final, le lendemain du départ de sa tante détestée, lorsque son amie lui offrit son cadeau devant le gâteau d'anniversaire confectionné par Pétunia, Harry jugea que ça avait été une très bonne semaine.

* * *

_271 mots._


	41. (le chien noir)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

37.

Ce soir-là, Harry était resté seul dans le parc du quartier, sur Magnolia Road. Dudley était rentré depuis deux bonnes heures, fatigué de son match de foot avec ses copains. Harry avait profité du calme et de la fraîcheur du soir. L'été était calme, bien que parfois morose, à Privet Drive.

Ce fut en rentrant chez les Dursley, marchant tranquillement dans les rues vides, qu'il rencontra le chien. Il était tout noir, et ses yeux avaient une lueur rougeâtre inquiétante du fait du ciel couchant. Il était immobile, de l'autre côté de la route, maigrelet et sale. Harry, qui avait ralenti en le voyant, poursuivit lentement son chemin, sans que le chien ne bouge d'un poil. Il se contentait de haleter en le regardant. Quand Harry le dépassa, il s'enfonça dans la haie d'un jardin et disparut.

* * *

_137 mots._


	42. (entre filles)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

**NOTE** : Pardon ! Pardon pardon pour cette interruption ! Les conseils de classe et les oraux blanc à la fac se sont ajoutés au boulot en cours, et je me suis retrouvée un peu débordée. Comme j'écris principalement le soir, et que je rentre fatiguée depuis quelques temps, ça n'aide pas... Mais c'est reparti ! :)

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

38.

Dans la troisième semaine d'août, Harry retrouva Hermione et les Weasley à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour leurs achats de rentrée. Ginny avait été ravie de s'accaparer l'attention du garçon en lui racontant en détails son voyage en Égypte. Lorsque Hermione, alors qu'ils sortaient de la librairie, mentionna fortuitement qu'elle avait passé une semaine à Privet Drive, la rouquine se renfrogna et cessa ses bavardages.  
Harry était amusé de voir cette sorte de rivalité entre les deux filles. Il faudrait qu'il leur fasse remarquer, un jour, qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance ni l'une ni l'autre. Mais en attendant, c'était distrayant de voir Weasley numéro six leur jeter des regards noirs et couver sa petite sœur qui le rembarrait avec verve. Il semblait que la fillette ait gagné en assurance pendant l'été. Intéressant.

Et accessoirement, il apprit, grâce à la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, l'évasion de Sirius Black.

* * *

_151 mots._


	43. (le rat)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Deuxième de la journée, pour me faire pardonner. :)

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

39.

Apparemment, Black s'était échappé pour le tuer. Harry trouvait cette idée stupide : si Black voulait vraiment venger son maître, pourquoi aurait-il attendu douze ans avant de s'enfuir ? Non, il y avait autre chose, mais il n'arrivait à imaginer quoi. Le lien entre Sirius Black, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Harry Potter.

— Ron n'arrête pas de se plaindre que son rat est malade, depuis notre retour d'Égypte, mais il n'a même pas l'idée d'aller à la ménagerie magique. C'est Percy qui a été obligé de le traîner là-bas pour s'occuper de ce pauvre Croûtard...

Le babillage incessant de Ginny pouvait être utile, finalement.

* * *

_102 mots._


	44. Instant (à la gare)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

Instant manqué

Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Lucius Malefoy, sur le quai de la gare, Harry avait affiché un petit sourire méprisant. Discret. Juste quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour que le blond seul le remarque. Voir son air hautain se décomposer, le voir se pencher et chuchoter précipitamment à l'oreille de son fils, voir la peur et l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, c'était... satisfaisant.

* * *

_62 mots._


	45. (rencontre dans le train)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

40.

Harry était chanceux de s'être trouvé dans le même compartiment que le professeur Lupin, car l'arrivée des Détraqueurs dans le train l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il n'était pas préparé à la déferlante de souvenirs qui s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Le désespoir, l'angoisse, la peur, la haine. La culpabilité.

Les images de l'orphelinat se mélangeaient à celles des garçons de l'école. Il s'était toujours défendu, et Dudley le vengeait avec plaisir, mais à cet instant, dans le froid mortel qui avait empli le compartiment du train, il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Et probablement le pire de tous. Il s'était évanoui sous les cris suppliants de Lily Potter.

* * *

_107 mots._


	46. Instant (occlumancie)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

RAR : **n****epheria4** : oui, les instants sont encore plus courts qu'un drabble, puisqu'ils font moins de 100 mots. ;) C'est pour ça que je posterai un vrai drabble plus tard dans la journée. :)

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

Instant manqué

Alors qu'il mâchonnait sans entrain le chocolat offert par le professeur Lupin, Harry songeait que les Détraqueurs autour de l'école seraient un gros problème pour l'année à venir. Il était plus que temps de revoir quelques bases pour protéger son esprit.

* * *

_41 mots._


	47. (premier cours de divination)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

41.

Hermione était le genre de personne toujours ouverte d'esprit, intéressée, curieuse. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle avait pris toutes les options proposées à Poudlard. Dont la Divination.

Le professeur Trelawney était une femme excentrique, un peu effrayante par certains aspects. La simple vue du professeur avait donné un mauvais a priori à Hermione sur cette matière. Mais lorsqu'elle avait fait mine d'être épouvantée devant Harry, regardant le garçon comme s'il était la Mort en personne et criant des avertissements aux autres élèves, la jeune fille avait décidé que la Divination n'était finalement qu'une supercherie.

Le seul bon côté de ce premier cours désastreux, c'était l'attitude de Ron à leur égard. Il semblait que le rouquin ait décidé d'être plus aimable avec Hermione, ce qui rendait l'ambiance dans la salle commune beaucoup moins tendue.

* * *

_134 mots._


	48. (l'hippogriffe)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

42.

Malgré son emprisonnement temporaire après cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets, Hagrid avait été promu professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et il avait vu grand pour son premier cours : des hippogriffes, pas moins !

Harry avait senti que les choses allaient déraper. Ce genre d'animaux l'inquiétait un peu. Le malheur n'arriva pas de Malefoy, qui était resté excessivement calme depuis leur rencontre sur le quai de King's Cross, le jour de la rentrée.

Non, ce fut quand il croisa malencontreusement le regard de la créature qu'elle se jeta brusquement sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour protéger son visage.

Hagrid eut beaucoup de peine pour maîtriser l'animal furieux, tandis que les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin éloigné de l'enclos, et que les élèves criaient de frayeur.

En route vers l'infirmerie, sans écouter le bavardage angoissé d'Hermione à côté de lui et les excuses stupéfaites de Hagrid, Harry se fit la réflexion distraite que cette douleur-là n'était pas grand-chose, comparée à celle qu'il avait endurée dans la Chambre deux mois auparavant...

* * *

_176 mots._


	49. (en cours de potions)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

43.

Rogue était toujours aussi glacial et impartial en cours de potions. Harry avait assisté Hermione en effectuant tous les gestes qu'il lui était possible de faire d'une seule main. C'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup. Rogue l'avait accusé de mentir sur l'état de son bras, et bien que Harry n'ait pas vraiment mal, l'infirmière avait pourtant insister pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas pour le reste de la journée. Mais le professeur n'écoutait jamais les justifications des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta cependant juste avant d'ôter des points, comme Harry lui lançait un regard agacé. Le maître des potions garda une allure sévère et pleine d'autorité, mais lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour faire mine de s'intéresser aux chaudrons des autres élèves, Harry remarqua, avec une certaine satisfaction, qu'il serrait son poing gauche avec force. Rogue ne lui adressa plus un mot de toute la semaine.

* * *

_138 mots._


	50. (attaque surprise)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

44.

Le voir sortir de l'infirmerie avec un bras en écharpe dut certainement donner un peu de courage à Malefoy. Ou un brusque accès de bêtise. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'attendit le soir-même, au détour d'un couloir, alors que Harry rejoignait seul la Tour de Gryffondor après un passage à la bibliothèque. Le petit idiot n'avait que quelques sorts inoffensifs pour l'attaquer.

Cloué au sol, le crâne douloureux et le nez en sang, sa baguette projetée à l'autre bout du couloir et une main effrayante serrée autour de son cou, tout ce à quoi Drago put penser fut de ne pas mouiller son pantalon.

— _Ne crois jamais_ que je puisse être _faible_, lui chuchota Harry, une étincelle rouge dans le regard. N'importe où, dans n'importe quelle situation... Ne le crois _jamais !_

* * *

_131 mots._


	51. (approche)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

NOTE : Euh... je vous ai oubliés, non ? x')

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

45.

Le professeur Lupin, non content d'avoir fait forte impression auprès des élèves lors de l'intrusion des Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express, était devenu en une semaine le professeur de Défense préféré de tous les étudiants. Harry était resté relativement distant avec l'homme, malgré ses tentatives très claires de lui parler seul à seul.

Lorsqu'il annonça ce jour-là qu'ils allaient apprendre à se défendre contre un Épouvantard, Harry ne put empêcher une boule d'angoisse de se former dans sa gorge. Lupin avait dû remarquer son visage pâle, et probablement celui de certains autres élèves, car il s'efforça de les rassurer en les encourageant. Puis chacun dut affronter la créature et lancer le sort.

Bien qu'il ait pris soin de se positionner en dernier, son tour arriva, et Harry fut secrètement soulagé que le professeur Lupin s'interpose et mette fin à la classe, d'un air de rien. C'était sans compter l'intervention d'Hermione, qui demanda d'un ton agacé pourquoi son ami n'avait pas pu affronter l'Épouvantard lui aussi alors que le cours n'était pas tout-à-fait fini.

Harry saisit cette opportunité pour contredire Lupin et lui parler des Détraqueurs. Le professeur n'accepta pas immédiatement de leur apprendre à s'en protéger, mais l'idée était plantée.

* * *

_200 mots._


	52. (l'attaque de la Grosse Dame)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

46. (... Et le début des ennuis)

Malgré la présence des Détraqueurs autour de l'école, Sirius Black avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard, et s'était promené dans le château jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas pu franchir le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune et avait lacéré la toile dans un accès de rage. Ce fut du moins ce que rapportèrent les quelques témoins de la scène, à savoir les autres portraits du couloir. Les élèves furent tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pendant que les professeurs fouillaient le château.

Avant de pouvoir rejoindre les autres, Harry fut pris à part par le professeur Dumbledore. Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe non loin du hall d'entrée pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

— Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

Le vieux sorcier avait pris l'habitude de le tutoyer au cours de l'été, pendant le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à essayer de dresser le Basilik. Harry ne sut quoi lui répondre et babilla un instant sur la blessure de son bras, puis sur l'intrusion de Black.

— Monsieur Weasley m'a dit qu'il s'était échappé pour me tuer, avoua-t-il.

Le directeur hocha la tête, le dévisageant d'un air grave.

— Voudrais-tu me parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Harry regarda soigneusement ailleurs.

— Non, monsieur. Je veux dire, si Black essaie vraiment de me tuer, pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Après douze ans, c'est un peu étrange. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet. Il doit chercher autre chose. La présence des Détraqueurs me met plus mal à l'aise que celle de Black.

— Je ne parlais pas de la situation particulière de cette année, Harry, mais plutôt d'un événement récent dont je devrais avoir connaissance.

Harry pâlit légèrement. Il lui revint en mémoire que Malefoy était apparu le lendemain sans aucune trace visible de leur petite altercation. Était-il allé se plaindre ? Qui avait soigné son nez... ?

— C'est moi qui ai soigné son nez, Harry.

Il ferma les yeux. _Évidemment._ Dumbledore devait être présent, ou avoir été averti par un portrait. _Stupide, stupide !_ Comment pouvait-il avoir manqué de jugeote à ce point ? Il releva la tête et joua la carte du repentant. Il s'excusa, reconnut avoir été violent sans raison valable. Il insista sur le fait que Malefoy l'avait attaqué en premier, alors qu'il était encore blessé. Qu'il avait cependant réagi excessivement, et qu'il en était désolé.

Sans jamais croisé le regard du vieil homme.

* * *

_400 mots._


	53. (Quidditch, encore)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

47.

Sa discussion avec le directeur avait rendu Harry nerveux. Il avait soigneusement dissimulé la baguette d'if tout au fond de sa malle, sous la Cape d'invisibilité. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Dumbledore imagine un seul instant qu'il puisse posséder une deuxième baguette, mais il était finalement plus sûr de la garder cachée.

Hermione et lui étaient définitivement inséparables, et si la jeune fille avait remarqué son inquiétude des derniers jours, elle l'avait mis sur le compte du prochain match de Quidditch, contre Poufsouffle. Harry se fichait du match, en vérité. Il ne prenait pas la compétition au sérieux malgré les discours enthousiastes du capitaine de l'équipe. Il aimait simplement voler et s'amusait.

Le plaisir du jeu fut toutefois gâché par l'arrivé impromptue des Détraqueurs sur le terrain. L'incident finit de convaincre Lupin de lui apprendre à s'en protéger.

* * *

_140 mots._


	54. (cours particuliers)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

48.

Harry regarda la créature changer d'apparence pour prendre celle de sa plus grande peur. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se retrouver face à son double.

Un double qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Un vrai jumeau. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, l'un pétrifié et l'autre accusateur. Puis Harry leva sa baguette, un « Ridikulus » et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son double eut un mouvement de recul, la mine à la fois apeurée et dégoûtée, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il perdit le contrôle. L'image lui rappelait cruellement ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le Miroir du Risèd. Le Harry-épouvantard le fusilla du regard avec haine, et Harry trébucha en reculant.

D'un mouvement de baguette assuré, Lupin le ramena dans son armoire. Ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur posa une main sur épaule qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. L'homme le couvait d'un regard à la fois inquiet et inquisiteur.

— Je croyais que vous aviez peur des Détraqueurs...

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

— Ils me font peur parce qu'ils me font voir ce genre de choses...

Lupin restait sceptique, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Il avait assez à faire à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

* * *

_210 mots._


	55. (sortie)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

49.

— Mais...

— Je regrette, Monsieur Potter, coupa encore une fois le professeur McGonagall. Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. C'est trop risqué, et vous savez pourquoi.

Elle lui jeta un regard pénétrant, pour lui rappeler ses propres paroles devant le directeur. Harry ne croyait pas que Black voulait le tuer, il était même persuadé du contraire, mais sa directrice de maison resta intransigeante. Impossible pour lui de mettre les pieds à Pré-au-Lard tant que Black serait en liberté.

Harry resta dans la petite cour, son autorisation de sortie dûment signée et désormais inutile entre ses doigts. Le groupe d'élèves se mit en marche vers les grilles d'entrée de l'école. Hermione s'attarda auprès de lui, les yeux brillants.

— C'est injuste, souffla-t-elle, indignée du comportement de McGonagall mais secrètement soulagée que son ami reste en sécurité.

— C'est stupide, rétorqua Harry, le regard sombre. Si Black a pu entrer dans le château à l'insu de tout le monde, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être en sécurité, ici ou au village.

— C'est vrai, mais...

— Vas-y, la coupa-t-il. Tu as le droit d'y aller, alors profites-en.

Hermione eut un regard incertain.

— Tu es sûr ? Il y aura d'autres sorties dans l'année...

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

— Vas-y. Weasley t'attend.

En effet, Ron était un peu plus loin dans la cour, regardant dans leur direction. Hermione hésita encore. L'entente entre Ron et elle s'était améliorée, mais ils n'étaient encore vraiment amis. Elle finit cependant par se laisser convaincre et lui promit de lui rapporter quelque chose.

Harry les regarda disparaître sur le chemin pavé du domaine avant de rentrer au château. Il marcha au hasard pendant quelques minutes, avant de se décider à retourner voir Lupin, et prit donc la direction du bureau du professeur de Défense. Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra le directeur, qui le salua en souriant.

Harry était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence depuis l'incident avec Malefoy ; il détourna les yeux et rendit le salut poliment. Dumbledore babilla un instant sur la sécurité bien plus importante dans l'école plutôt qu'au milieu du village sorcier, mais Harry connaissait déjà ce discours. Il quitta le vieil homme en prétextant un rendez-vous avec le professeur Lupin.

— Un rendez-vous ? Alors que tu prévoyais il y a une heure encore de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Harry sentit ses joues le brûler de gêne. Dumbledore lui accorda un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé, puis passa son chemin en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Harry se sentit idiot. Véritablement idiot.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, il se fit bousculer par le professeur Rogue, et y vit là l'occasion de réconforter son ego. Alors que Rogue le réprimandait et s'apprêtait à ôter des points à Gryffondor, Harry lui lança un regard noir. Après tout, c'était lui que Rogue avait brutalement bousculé... ! L'homme s'interrompit aussitôt, et Harry eut le plaisir de voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs. Il le contourna calmement et reprit son chemin, et il put clairement entendre le très léger soupir de soulagement du professeur : la Marque était restée silencieuse.

* * *

_518 mots._


	56. Instant (une longue journée)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

Instant

Son entrevue avec Lupin n'avait pas suffi pour occuper plusieurs heures d'affilée, et Harry se retrouva donc collé à Ginny tout le reste de la journée. La jeune rousse semblait ravie que Hermione ne soit pas dans les environs et babilla joyeusement de tout et de rien. Harry songea que c'était une bonne chose que la fillette soit seulement en deuxième année, ils n'avaient que de brèves périodes de temps en commun. C'était plus facile de supporter les bavardages d'Hermione...

* * *

_80 mots._


	57. (les confiseries de chez Honeyduckes)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

50. (... Et l'histoire de Black)

Leurs camarades de Gryffondor étaient rentrés pour le repas du soir. Si Hermione essayait de faire croire que le village n'avait rien de particulier et que Harry n'avait pas raté grand-chose, Ron gâchait ses efforts en s'extasiant sur tous les petits commerces et le pub du village, les _Trois Balais_. Hermione avait rapporté des tas de bonbons sorciers, aux goûts exotiques, parfois très étranges. Harry se retrouva englouti dans un festin de confiseries, et accepta de bon gré de partager avec Ginny.

Et puis, un peu plus tard, une fois l'effervescence de la soirée passée, Ron et Hermione lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient entendu au sujet de Black, de la mort des Potter et du Gardien du secret.

Harry voyait les pièces du puzzle se rassembler lentement.

* * *

_127 mots._


	58. (un nouveau balai)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

51.

Quand Harry s'était évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs, pendant le match contre Poufsouffle, son balai avait été emporté par le vent et avait atterri dans les branches du Saule Cogneur, un arbre très caractériel. Le balai n'avait eu aucune chance, et depuis, Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, s'échinait à trouver une solution pour le remplacer. Mais un nouveau balai digne de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor était cher, et ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que Dubois apprît que Harry avait reçu un Éclair-de-Feu.

L'enthousiasme de ses coéquipiers et l'hystérie de Dubois, qui entrevoyait déjà la Coupe entre ses mains, furent rapidement douchés : le professeur McGonagall vint confisquer le balai.

— Démonter une telle merveille ! s'offusquait Dubois. Je vais lui parler, elle ne peut pas faire ça !

Ginny avoua, un peu plus tard, que c'était elle qui avait prévenu leur directrice de Maison car elle pensait que le cadeau venait de Sirius Black. Hermione n'en montra rien, mais elle partageait son avis, et était soulagée que Harry soit fâchée contre la rouquine plutôt qu'elle.

Harry, de son côté, se décida à écrire une lettre à Black.

* * *

_185 mots._


	59. (la carte)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

NOTE : Pour la lettre que Harry envoie à Sirius, référez-vous à la review de Faenlgiec pour en avoir une petite idée.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

52.

Ne supportant visiblement pas qu'il lui fasse la tête à cause d'une histoire de balai volant, Ginny tenta de se faire pardonner. Elle lui confia ce qui avait permis à Fred et George Weasley de découvrir les passages secrets du château et d'échapper au concierge à chacune de leurs blagues : la carte des Maraudeurs. Ses frères la lui avait léguée à cause de sa déception de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard cette année (elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec les jumeaux). Impressionné, Harry la regarda démontrer comme fonctionnait la carte. Il fut si captivé qu'il oublia sa soit-disant rancune et Ginny sembla ravie de passer l'heure suivante à découvrir et explorer la fameuse carte avec lui. Si Hermione remarqua qu'ils avaient délaissé leurs devoirs respectifs pour chuchoter entre eux près de la cheminée, elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, ce qui était curieux de sa part.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Harry étudiait les couloirs déserts, où se promenait parfois le nom d'un professeur ou celui de Miss Teigne. Il découvrit le nom du rat, comme Black l'avait mentionné dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée en réponse. En revanche, le trouver dans son dortoir, dans le lit voisin, était une surprise. Il attendit une heure de plus, guettant la petite étiquette tremblotante. Quand il fut sûr que tous ses camarades dormaient, il attrapa le rat, puis se recouvrit de sa Cape et rejoignit le troisième étage.

Sur une autre étiquette en forme de parchemin, le nom de Sirius Black s'affichait dans un couloir secret, dissimulé derrière une statue.

— _Diffindo... !_

* * *

_260 mots._


	60. (le passage secret)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

53.

Le gros chien noir qu'il avait aperçu à Privet Drive se tenait dans le passage, sombre et poussiéreux. Quand la statue de la Sorcière Borgne referma l'entrée derrière lui, Harry le vit se transformer. Sirius Black se tint devant lui, sale, échevelé et famélique, le visage creux. Au lieu de se jeter sur lui ou de lui jeter un sort comme tous les adultes s'y attendaient, Black resta à genoux, le contemplant comme s'il était la réincarnation de James Potter en personne.

« _Ce qui doit probablement être le cas,_ » songea Harry.

Et Black marmonna à quel point il ressemblait à son père, mais avait les yeux de sa mère. Harry connaissait cette formule par cœur à force de l'avoir entendue. Il maintint sa baguette devant lui dans une attitude méfiante. Black n'avait pas suffisamment perdu d'esprit pour ne pas le remarquer, et se lança à nouveau dans le récit de sa version de la mort des Potter. Harry savait qu'il ne mentait pas, mais il attendit patiemment qu'il finisse. L'homme semblait vraiment vouloir le convaincre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde raconte à votre sujet. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

D'accord, c'était du pur sadisme. Le regard désespéré de Black le fit sourire.

— Ne prenez cet air de condamné à mort, renifla-t-il avec ironie, d'un air hautain. Voilà votre rat... !

La cage enchantée qui maintenait Croûtard captif tomba au sol, dans un tintement métallique et des couinements de peur.

Tout le visage de Black s'éclaira à la vue de l'animal. La baguette de houx fendit vivement les airs :

— _Animagus revelio !_

* * *

_260 mots._


	61. (Pettigrow)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

54.

Le petit homme, affalé à terre, se mit à paniquer en se trouvant nez à nez avec son ancien camarade.

Harry les regarda échanger des insultes du côté de Black et des suppliques de celui de Pettigrow. Il ne dit rien lorsque l'ancien prisonnier menaça le traître de le tuer. Il n'intervint pas quand le rat chercha à s'enfuir et que le chien se précipita sur lui.

Il ne leva sa baguette qu'au moment où Black fût sur le point de refermer ses crocs sur Croûtard. Le chien fut projeté à l'écart et se transforma aussitôt, et le rat fut de nouveau enchaîné magiquement.

— Vous n'êtes pas un tueur, Black… dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant à côté de l'homme. Il était votre ami, non ?

L'animagus hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur ledit ancien ami.

— Si vous le tuez maintenant, votre vengeance sera accomplie. Mais vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de prouver votre innocence.

Le ton de sa voix, comme un murmure apaisant, sembla convaincre l'homme plus que la justesse de ses paroles.

* * *

_172 mots._


	62. (fin du mensonge)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

**PETIT SONDAGE :**

Bonjour à tous ! Deux questions pour les lecteurs :

A - Voulez-vous, en bonus, le point de vue de Dumbledore dans cette histoire ? Votez OUI ou NON dans les reviews.

B - À partir de ce drabble, deux choix s'offrent à moi et je ne sais pas lequel suivre.  
1) Pettigrow s'échappe et Sirius est obligé de s'enfuir, _**comme dans le livre**_.  
2) Pettigrow ne s'échappe pas et Sirius est innocenté.  
Quelle solution préférez-vous ? Votez 1 ou 2 dans les reviews.

Merci !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

55.

Tranquillement installé devant le bureau du directeur, Harry attendit que le vieux sorcier termine son examen visuel. Avec Sirius Black en personne à sa droite, et Peter Pettigrow, bien vivant et ligoté à sa gauche, Harry supposait qu'au milieu de la nuit, c'était une surprise même pour le plus grand mage blanc du siècle.

Quand Dumbledore eut fini de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui avait été révélé un peu plus tôt, il sourit et déclara d'une petite réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie s'imposait.

— Maintenant ? demanda Harry.

Déranger le directeur à deux heures du matin était une chose, se faire davantage remarquer par le ministère en était une autre.

— Oh, non, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit rire. Il y a un moyen très efficace d'empêcher un animagus de se métamorphoser. Je pense que notre réunion peut attendre demain sans aucun problème. (Il fit quelques mouvements de sa baguette, et Pettigrow couina de douleur quand le sort fut lancé.) Nous pouvons aller terminer notre nuit tranquillement. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius, je pense que dans l'immédiat, vous aurez plutôt envie d'un bon bain chaud, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius ferma les yeux de soulagement et acquiesça dans un éclat de rire un peu rauque.

Harry songea que ce rire, sec et bref, faisait penser à un aboiement de chien.

* * *

_220 mots._


	63. (après-coup)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

**Résultats du petit sondage :**

Woa. 15 reviews d'un coup... Je devrais vous poser des questions plus souvent ! x)

A - Le POV de Dumbledore  
Les avis sont partagés à ce sujet. J'ai compté un NON pour ceux qui n'avaient pas répondu. Donc le pov restera un bonus pour quelques lecteurs seulement (me contacter par MP).  
Pour dissiper un malentendu, il ne s'agira pas d'intégrer son pov dans l'histoire, il s'agira d'un chapitre bonus, je ne sais pas trop quand, sans doute après la troisième année, qui regroupera le pov des année en un seul chapitre. Il ne s'agit pas d'en faire des drabbles en plus. ^^

B - Sirius innocent _or not_  
À 15 contre 2, c'est la majorité qui l'emporte, comme de bien entendu ! Sirius sera donc innocenté.

Merci d'avoir donné votre avis !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

56.

Ron avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la vérité au sujet de Croûtard. Néanmoins, un coup d'œil sur la carte avait prouvé l'identité du traître, enfermé dans un coin reculé du château sous la bonne garde de différents sortilèges du directeur. Hermione avait serré son bras en signe de soutien. Le garçon était resté silencieux toute la soirée, et Harry avait observé Hermione lui chuchoter de temps à autre des paroles de réconfort.

— Ron s'en plaignait souvent, mais je crois qu'il aimait beaucoup Croûtard malgré tout...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, assise à côté de lui. Il ne répondit pas, mais attrapa la Chocogrenouille qu'elle lui tendit.

* * *

_110 mots._


	64. (encore des ennuis)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

**Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...**

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

57.

— Ils ne veulent pas me croire, chuchota Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Assis contre le mur, entre la table de chevet et le lit, Sirius tenait ses jambes contre lui, le menton sur ses genoux. S'il n'y avait eu le mur contre son dos, il se serait balancé d'avant en arrière comme un enfant terrifié.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils pensent que Peter est un imposteur, répondit-il. On ne peut pas leur montrer la carte, ils ne la prendraient pas comme une preuve... marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

— C'est stupide, dit Harry. Du Polynectar aurait cessé de faire effet depuis longtemps. Un charme de camouflage ou un Glamour s'enlève facilement. Du Véritasérum prouvera tout. Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre toi.

— Dumbledore dit qu'ils pensent qu'on a modifié sa mémoire, trafiquer son apparence. Ils veulent d'autres preuves. Ils ne font pas confiance au sérum.

La voix de Sirius avait un débit mécanique, comme s'il distribuait les informations sans en avoir conscience. Harry émit un grognement irrité tout en réfléchissant.

— Est-ce qu'ils ont les moyens d'être sûrs qu'un souvenir est truqué ou non ?

— Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être sûr, répondit Dumbledore depuis le pas de la porte. Ce n'est repérable que lorsque le trucage est grossier. Mais les souvenirs de Peter Pettigrow sont tout-à-fait authentiques.

— Ou extrêmement bien imités...

Sirius émit un gémissement désespéré, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés. Harry se tourna vers le directeur.

— Est-ce qu'ils douteraient d'un souvenir du Survivant ?

Dumbledore inclina la tête dans un signe d'incompréhension. Harry eut un sourire crispé.

— Quand les Détraqueurs sont près de moi, j'entends mes parents, le jour où ils se sont... où ils sont morts. Si des souvenirs aussi vieux sont toujours quelque part dans ma mémoire, peut-être pourrais-je y trouver une conversation sur leur Gardien.

Dumbledore essayait de le transpercer du regard, mais Harry fixait un motif sur l'épaule de sa robe excentrique.

— C'est certainement possible, répondit-il finalement. Je pense que le professeur Rogue sera le plus à même de t'y aider.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, pour cacher son sourire en coin. _Parfait_.

* * *

_349 mots._


End file.
